High-voltage metal oxide semiconductor field effect transistors (HV-MOSFETs) are used in a wide variety of high-voltage applications. They are often used, for example, in voltage supplies, motor controllers, DC to DC converters, and high-end audio amplifiers, among others.
As one of ordinary skill in the art appreciates, an ESD pulse is a sudden and unexpected voltage and/or current discharge that transfers energy to an HV-MOSFET from an outside body (e.g., a human body, which can be approximated in modeling by a human body model (HBM)). ESD pulses can damage HV-MOSFETs, for example by “melting” an active region area in cases of high current, causing junction failure. If devices are damaged by an ESD pulse, a HV-MOSFET can be rendered less operable than desired, or can even be rendered inoperable altogether.
The inventors have appreciated that conventional HV-MOSFETs are more susceptible to electrostatic discharge pulses (ESD pulses) than designers would like. In view of the above, the inventors have devised HV-MOSFETs having improved ESD protection.